Bunnymund x Cupid: From the Wind
by Toracira
Summary: Bunnymund x Cupid OC.
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

You take a deep breath and look at yourself in the bathroom mirror of the hotel. You think you look pretty much the same as you did that first night. You let a pale hand skim down your curved cheek, down to your pointed chin where you let it drop. Your light pink eyebrows pull together as you begin to count the freckles across your nose and you realise you have three more than when you last counted. You let a sigh escape your dark pink lips as you try to flatten out some fly aways from your tightly pulled back, high braid. You then let your soft red eyes look down to your clothes, the same ones as the day you first came to be Cupid. A white tank top, coming just above your waist line barely showing the tip of the scar on your stomach, your light leather pants on the right side, shorts on the left had thin belts hanging loosely to your knee on the pant side. Your eyes flicker to your brown leather boots that tied up and came to the middle of your shin, the red heart carved into the bottom of their soles.

Then...your heart beats...your own heart, not the ones of your targets. You bring your hand to your chest and find yourself smiling slightly. You always knew your heart would find yourself someone to spend forever with, you just didn't think it would happen now. It was very slow, it must have been a beat a minute, it raised it rate slightly but then soon slowed again and stopped. The beating of Adam and Hannah's heart beats returned.

You were so very close to getting them together, and today in a few hours, they would fall in love. You just had to guide them there. They were both already in Italy and Hannah was going to go to the cafe when she awoke, Adam would be walking down the street, they're eyes would meet and the rest would be history. The scenario played in your head and dreams quite often and finally it would come true.

Your eyes flutter back up to the mirror and you see a black ominous mist in the corner of the bathroom window which could be seen from the mirror. You freeze as it forums itself into a heart and carves a 2 and then a 14 into itself and disintegrates. You turn, bow already in your hands and an arrow ready to fly, but its gone. You had a bad feeling about this and you knew that it was an urgent matter.

You put the arrow back, grabbing the quiver from leaning against the wall and slung it across your torso. Grabbing a crystalic arrow you took a deep breath in, drawing it with your white, elegantly curved bow, aiming at the closed bathroom door and whispered "North". The arrow flies and sinks into the door eminiting a gently glow which travels to the door handle in a curvy line. You sling your bow over your back likewise to the quiver and firmly grab the door handle. A strong cool breeze rushes into the bathroom and you look across the snowy tundra and step out into the cold, closing the door behind you.

* * *

The sky is a green and blue foggy mix and you can see the workshop from where you stand in the blizzard. Your heart beats with the warmth of love, so you don't feel affected by the cold at all. You hurriedly trudge to the workshop maybe a half mile away. The sky darkening the closer you get and the moon begins to shine over the horizon. Bump...Bump Bump...Bump. Your heart starts up again and you stand still, you're a good halfway to the workshop. You turn and look at the moon rise as you feel the strength rush through you of your heart once again beating. You salute to the moon and continue you trudge with a quicker pace.

* * *

You reach the door of the workshop and the beating dies down again. Flinging the door open you race in, shaking the show off of yourself and racing past the surprised yetis who promptly chase after you and you decide to have a little fun.

Jumping you use one yeti's large shoulders to push yourself up to the railing of the next level rim. You swing yourself up and when your just about straight up you let go, flying upward, feet first and you hook your feet into the railing. A herd of angry yetis chase to your forum hanging upside down. And with a giggle you swing your body upward and catch the railing, flipping onto the level where you meet North's sparkling blue eyes.

"You must always make big entrance, huh?" He says with his thick accent, jolly as always.

You smirk replying a joking "Always."

He gives you a hard stare then opens his arms laughing and pulling you into a crushing hug, when he let's you go he's got a big grin on his face. "Cu, oh Cu, you never change."

"Neither do you Mr. Claus" you reply returning the smile.

North approaches you and gives you a gentle pat on the back. "So Cu, what brings you here?"

Your smile falls and your reply is thick with hate and bitterness "Pitch is back."


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

North's face dropped he looked dumbfounded "how?".

"I don't know" you started, "but I just know its him" You were silent and the fear began to well up in you. "North" you searched into his comforting eyes "he threatened me."

North was silent, hard stare in his kind eyes. After a few moments he threw his hands into the air and declared to his yetis who finally had reached me and were panting. "Get other guardians!" The yetis groaned a little but went their separate ways. North then turned to me and placed a huge hand onto my shoulder, completely covering it. "We will stop Pitch. He won't hurt you" he assured me the caring love emitting form his soft eyes.

"Thank you" you replied and he pulled you into a bear hug and you let out a gasp for air. And he let you back down, both of you chuckling light heartedly. You walked off, leaning over the railing, waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

You let out a deep sigh, it's been an hour since the yetis left to get the other guardians. Then a snowflake hit your nose and a cold chill ran through you. You looked above you and saw your somewhat buddy Jack Frost. You smirk at him and he smirks back flying around a little showing off, because unlike what the world thought, you did not have wings and could not fly, though you wish you could. He came back to you, lying/ floating in front of you "So..." He floats closer to you "we haven't made out in a while" he floats closer until you can feel his cold breath on your lips. "Maybe we should" he continues to float toward you. You smirk and blow hot air in his face and he stumbles backward in the air chuckling. "You should have seen your face!" He's already holding his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Oh please" you reply "I know that if I didn't reject you you'd totally make out with me."

"Ha ha. Says the Cupid who hasn't had a first kiss" he teases back flying circles around you.

"Well at least I don't throw myself at every whore out there!"

Jack flies closer to you and is glaring. You glare back. He then smiles at you and smirks "I missed you bestie" he then gives you a playful punch.

You playfully shove him back and reply "I've missed you too." You both then begin to catch up on old times and you realise how much you've missed your friend.

* * *

A half hour later sandman appears with tooth on his heel. Tooth embraces you and Jack. When he looks at you while their still hugging you wag your eyebrows at him and he sticks his tongue out at you. Sandy and you exchange nice "greetings".

Then your heart starts again, beating slow and steady. I revealed in this amazing feeling and it began to subside again as a hole formed from the ground and the kangaroo hopped out. He patted himself off and looked around his vibrant eyes landing on you, giving you a hard glare. "Cupid" he muttered, his thick Australian accent full of bitterness.

"Bunnymund" you replied. Returning the glare and bitterness.

North put his hand up as to catch all of our attentions. "My comrades," he began "Cu brought bad news to me earlier, Cu?" He motioned for you to finish, his accent caked with concern.

You let a shaky breath in and out. "Pitch has returned." Tooth gasped in surprise, sandy formed an exclamation point over his head, North's eyes twinkled less, and even Jack lost the playfulness to his aura.

Bunny however rolled his eyes, "And what proof do you have, or are you just pulling another prank?"

You gave him another small stare "And WHY would I joke about something THIS serious?" You let each syllable stab like a dagger as it rolled off your tongue.

"You toy with human's emotions, why wouldn't you toy with ours, you make people feel a certain way by bloody force and you control others lives, and you do whatever entertains you with a flick of your wrist" he skeptically crosses his arms over his fuzzy chest, his glare cold and even hurtful.

You opened your mouth to reply when Hanna's beat return as well as Adam's and you knew that you had no time to lose. "Why don't I prove you wrong Kangaroo?" You replied slyly


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

You all stepped through the portal and onto a rooftop across the stress from the coffee shop that Hanna was already waiting at. As the portal closed you turned to North and thanked him for providing it. Tooth, Sandy, and North all seemed very interested in your demonstration that you were about to give on Bunny's behalf. Jack boredly played with a snowflake he created, lying on his floating staff and Bunny looked quite displeased. You smirked at his bitterness and began your lesson

"You see the girl sitting at the table outside of the cafe?" The three interested guardians shuffled over to the edge and nodded when they saw her, Bunny rolled his eyes and Jack was completely ignoring you, but you didn't care. "That's Hannah, I've been tracking her and man named Adam for the past six months, today they will meet and fall in love." You see Adam walking down the street about to turn the corner. You ready your bow with a idea arrow aimed at him and quickly you explain "I'm going to shoot him and he'll get the thought of coffee and he and Hanna will see each other and feel love at first sight."

Adam is about to pass the cafe and you let the arrow fly, letting your hand that held the arrow fall to you hip and your arm with the bow to hang at your side and smirked watching your handy work. "You see sim-" before the arrow hits him a black mist catches the arrow and holds it there in mid air. Everything slows and you realise who the culprit is. The mist snaps the arrow in two, weakening you, you fall to your knees holding your heart, but Hannah and Adam are more important right now so you quickly aim another one at him, he hadn't quite past the cafe so theres still time. The arrow flies and is caught and snapped again, and you crumple farther down. You watch as the light in Hannah's eyes fade and you try one last time and the mist caught it, but its to late, Adam left, Hanna is leaving as well, their heartbeats fade from yourse. The anger boils up in you and you pick yourself up, everyone is obviously shock stricken and are just now regaining composure.

A shadow flickers and you shoot at it, but the mist catches the arrow. From the depths of the darkness a slender, gray figure appears. Pitch. The guardians arm themselves but Pitch raises a slender clawed finger and the mist begins to bend the arrows and his sharp voice chuckles out "now we wouldn't want little Cupid to get hurt again, now would we." And with that everyone dropped their weapons after shared looks of displeasure. Pitch slinked out of the darkness and approached you, you intensely glared at him like everyone else. He smirked evilly when he reached you and guided his spidery fingers to raise your chin and he trailed them down it to it which he held. All the while he said "Poor Cupid lost two hearts to eternal loneliness, how does it feel, to lose at your own game?" He held your gaze maniacally, and capture your chin so that you'd stay where you were "But" he continued " don't think that me targeting makes you special, you're not the first. The Patriot was the first immortal being that I killed, next was the Star Gazer, and so on to you, the 8th." Tooth gasped, while the others glared harder. Pitch chuckled darkly "And ill drag your death out, unlike the others that were quick. Because eight is my favorite number, ill kill you, slowly, torturously, and ill enjoy every second of it." He grinned wickedly and you stood as tall and strong as you could, boring you eyes into his soul, if he had one.

And as you did he sidestepped a boomerang, which sailed over his shoulder and was caught again by Bunnymund. Pitch just tsked him shaking his finger as he turned to the bunny "that was not a smart move." With a flick of his wrist he slinked back into the darkness and the mist broke both of the arrows at the same time then whisked away.

The pain felt like your heart contracting and the pain was so great you shriveled to the floor, your vision blurring, the yelling of your voice distancing itself from your withered body. And then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

A bright light flashed through your eyes which you were beginning to open, slowly trying to adjust them. The area you were in smelled of wildflowers and fresh air, it soothed you, making you feel safe for some reason that you couldn't dig out of yourself. Slowly you began to regain awareness and you realised that a part of you felt...wet, you began to move your head against the hard thing it was lying on. A pain pinches and pricks in your chest as you try to sit up. Wincing, you manage to rest yourself on your elbows and look down seeing you were half submerged in water, a breeze flowing over the area, bringing the same scent of wildflowers as you look around getting your bearings and find that you're in the lively river at Bunny's Warren. It makes sense since the river has healing properties for the immortals as well as color the eggs.

"She's up!" an excited female voice buzzes happily. Following the voice, the shuffling of feet and flapping of wings rest on either side of you. Looking over each of the five of them, Sandy, North, and Jack on your left and Bunny and Tooth on your right, you remember who they are.

"How are you?" North asks sympathetically as Sandy makes a flurry of messages that you can't quite make out.

"Yeah" Jack adds "are you ok now?"

"Oh please say your ok." Tooth murmurs pleadingly and lovingly. The only one who stays quiet is Bunny, he looks at you solemnly and with disappointment stinging his usually bright green eyes. The rest of them seem to melt away in a moment as your heart begins again and it feels as if its just you and Bunny. That moment, only as long as a second, seems to last forever. The disappointment in his eyes you decipher is not him disappointed in you, but in himself, for causing this upon you, he was the one who attacked and missed, he feels responsible.

But as soon as the moment begins, it ends again and your pulled back into reality as your beat fades and you simply reply with a half smile letting your eyes travel to each of them "Im doing great." It wasn't a total lie, not completely.

The guardians all gave a sigh of releaf, all but Bunny who could probably see through your white lie. They all helped you out of the river, though when Bunny began to reach for you he stopped and pulled back. As your waist and legs surfaced from the water you realised that they were dry, the mysterious magical properties of the river never cease to amaze you. When your feet hit the ground you felt a sway and your body followed it, almost making you fall over if Tooth didn't catch you and put you back upright.

North explained how since you didn't have a home you would be staying with Bunny and were ordered to sleep in the river every night to heal you. Though you groaned about this and said you were fine North still made you stay. And the rest of them left, telling you to get well soon which you hoped you would since you and Bunny weren't the best of friends.

* * *

Once they all left you walked around the warren for a while trying to find something interesting to do when a shadow shifted. There was a larger, quicker movement. You prepared yourself to fight, immediately recognizing this to be Pitch. When the gray mass poped out infront of you you punched upward toward where you thought his face should be.

But he caught your wrist and you saw Bunnymund in front of you with one eyebrow raised. "Good to see you too sheila." He said sarcastically.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that, I thought..." You spoke quietly still startled, then you stopped yourself.

There was a moment of silence before he replied releasing your wrist, his eyes softening and eyebrows furrowing almost into a straight line "You thought I was Pitch." His voice was low. There was silence again as he cast his eyes downward, sadly. "I didn't mean to make him hurt you its just-" you couldn't take this, why would he care, he practically hates you.

"Just wait, why would you even care about me, were not exactly friends and-"

"Why would I care? We don't have to be bloody mates for you to deserve better than that bloody piece of shit to speak to you that way!" He cut you off, starting quietly but ending practically yelling.

"I-I" you began but couldn't find any words to describe your confusion, frustration and the acheing feeling you couldn't even figure out yourself. Bunny walked off one direction after the moment of silence, grumbling low and thick, his accent scratchy like sandpaper. You're heart started to beat again, fast, furiously, a heat rising in your cheeks at how pigheaded and stupid Bunny is.

And then it all snaped into place, as you saw a last glance of his gray form. Bunny...Bunny...Bunny was who...No, it couldn't be...Your heart, with a mind of its own, chose Bunny. Bunnymund was your who you'd spend forever with. Bunny is who you will love.


	5. Chapter 5

5

* * *

Your nightmares that night were filled with Pitch and darkness and a torcher like you've never imagined. You woke to a tearstained face and began frantically rubbing your eyes hoping that they didn't look to swelled and no one would notice. Pulling yourself out of the river you felt a cold rush down your spine and turned to it. Staring you down was a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a cruel smile playing on the face of the mist hovering over you.

"Bad dreams?" It chuckled coldly.

You sprang into action pulling away from the mist, grabbing an arrow and your bow. The mist cackled maniacally when your arrow missed it by a good inch overhead. But you knew that if you shot it with a regular arrow it would just break it in two, so you released a netted arrow above it. The trap sprung and the mist was caught in the net, you thought the mist might have been able to slip out of the net but it seemed your magic was strong from sleeping in the river.

You were about to call for Bunny when the mist slyly commented "Seems like you can't handle me yourself, huh Cupid." His voice dripped with venom yet sounded like silk, the voice of Pitch.

You always hated it when people underestimate you or think you're weak. You are also the kind of person where you acted out of passion without thinking, so you pulled out an arrow and shot it at the mist through the net. The mist caught this arrow like before and began to bend it as you soaked up the situation you put yourself in. "You never learn" he mused evilly "Not even after, John" he continued to bend the arrow.

You were shocked, stunned, how could he know about your past. A crack came through the air as the arrow began to snap but a brown blur whipped by you, tore open the net and hit the mist which disintegrated as soon as it was out of the magical barrier, dropping the arrow. Loud thumps sped behind you and you turned to see a very pisses off Bunny.

"Are you a bloody dill, huh?!" He yelled angrily. You assumed he was asking you if you were an idiot. "You were going to just let him hurt you! I've seen basket cases with more sense!"

You would have listened to his scolding but one thing and one thing only was on your mind, "not even after John"...but how could he have known your past...unless.

While Bunny was still ranting on you cut him off firmly "Did Pitch ever have possession of the Teeth?"

Bunny took a deep breath, calming himself. There was yet another silence that stretches between you two.

"Did he?" You demanded more sternly.

"Yes" Bunny started "not very long ago, he stole them all."

You felt yourself begin to crumble on the inside, though you'd never show it on the outside. Now Pitch knows your past, is controlling you present, and will crush your future.

No! No, you wouldn't let that happen, you are going to fight back and win! You started to think back, it really didn't matter that Pitch knew your past, sure he might know where you lived and who you loved and how you died. But none of that can effect you now, after all that's all in the past. Bunny was still grumbling about something when you began to walk off.

"Hey sheila" Bunny hopped in front of you, blocking your way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I- pfft- the mist was able to worm its shagger self in here. Obviously you're too irresponsible to protect yourself, so I have to protect you." He said annoyed.

"I don't need protecting Peter Cottontail." You mused crossing your arms.

"Oh, so you get your insults from the bloody show pony now." You could tell he was talking about Jack.

"And you get your cheery smile and cheeky attitude from North." You exclaimed sarcastically.

"Point is I'm not leaving your side." He said not letting the insult phase him.

"What if I want to go bathe?" You felt a little pink just thinking about it, Bunny being who you will love and all. Though how things are going you wondered when that was going to happen.

He gave a slight chuckle "It's not like there's anything under your grundies that I'm interested in seeing." A smug smirk grew across his face as yours grew red with anger and embarrassment.

"Fuck off dipshit!" You yelled trying to push past him. He got back in your way and with a fury burning through yourself you look up at him then proceeded to slap him. And when he grabbed your wrist you huffed bringing your knee up sharply.

Bunny let out a yelped "Crikey" as he released your wrist and sank to the floor, his knees pulled together, paws cupping his groin. You stomped away and wondered if you two would ever be in love.


	6. Chapter 6

6

* * *

You really did want to take a bath and you eventually found the springs after wandering for a while. It was a large open pool of steaming hot water, though there were large boulders with a little greenery growing on them that stuck out in a few places. It was a very beautiful scene to you, screen and peaceful, the perfect place for a bath.

You striped behind a boulder by the edged of the spring, careful to not rip anything, after all your clothes were ancient. Walking over to the side of the spring a few feet from the boulder you looked out across the pool, the steamy air was thick, almost like you could swallow it, it would atleast be good cover if anyone was to walk by. Gently you lowerd yourself in and let out a calming sigh, the water came to your shoulders if you stood up straight. The warmth of the springs eveloped you and it was heavenly, the sting of the hot water on your body hurt, but like a good hurt, it made you feel clean as you scrubbed at your body. For a few minutes afterward you swam around, being careful not to get your hair wet, you had wrapped the high braid into a bun and secured it to reassure yourself.

But soon enough you settled back down and brought your head down half way into the water, your nose slightly above the water. This dampened the back of your hair, but that would dry quickly when you got out, unlike the hair farther from your scalp.

For a long time you dwelled on the sound of Bunny after you had kneed him. Thinking it over, you really didn't need to do that to Bunny, after all he just wanted to protect you. That ment, you face plamed, he was trying to keep you safe, because he cared. It was a sign, even if it was a small one, of affection. You sighed again, for how stupid you can be sometimes. You really fucked up this time. You tried to think of what you'd say to him when you saw him again, but it all came out wrong. Either it was to long or to short. To sencire or to monotone. You gave a sad laugh, Who would have thought that Cupid had a hard time with her love life. So you decided to just focus on the calming surrondings.

* * *

Not long after then there was a distance thump, growing louder. Bunny. You quickly swam behind a boulder, oh god, what if he saw you? You let yourself peak a little to see what was going on, though the thick air was now against you and it was hard to make out. Bunny was standing in front of the spring, by the front where the road met the edge of the spring, and looked around then sighed heavily. He looked so solemn it almost hurt you. Like usual when he's upset or concentrating, he began mumbling Australian nonsense to himself.

He turned and you began to relax again, as soon as he was gone you'd jump out and quickly dress. But you were horrified when he turned back around rubbing the back of his neck and lowering himself into the spring as well, his fur becoming a slightly darker shade of grey when it was wet. _Oh no_ you thought, this time you were really screwed. He began to swim around you were hoping he'd swim off in the opposite direction of you which he did. You let out a relieved sigh and your arm slipped off the rock where it clutched, making a splash. _Shit_. Bunny looked to your direction, confusion written over his face and approached your boulder, he'd see you, this was bad, this was very bad. He was almost to the boulder.

"BUNNY WAIT!" You exclaimed and he stopped abruptly furrowing his eyebrows at my boulder.

"Cupid?" He asked suspiciously.

You sighed "Yes, okay. Just don't come any closer." You poked your head out from behind the boulder to show him.

"Wait" Bunny began another smirk crossing his face though he still looked mildly confused. "Are you completely nick behind there?"

"Yes" you said quietly starting to redden, this was definitely not going well.

"So I guess you really did want to bathe." He continued, a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes" you said even quieter, like a whisper.

"Ya didn't have to kick my knob over it, though." Now would be the time to apologize.

"I'm sorry about that" you started "I-I'm a person who acts about what they feel, I was pissed so..."

There was a moment of silence until he filled it "Why...did my comment make you that angry?"

"In a way you called me unappealing, no girl likes it when you do that Bunny. Common sense. " you decided to add a little lightheartedness to this heavy moment "Oh and next time, just take the slap, the only other option is to knee you."

"Good to know sheila."

"Now turn around!" You demanded, still lightheartedly.

Instead of reply Bunny just nodded and did so. Quickly you raised out of the water and ran behind the rock, but realized you had nothing to dry yourself with.

There was a sound like a mass raising from the water and a pitter pater like falling rain. "Moss" rang his accent, not to far from you, but from the other side of the boulder. Drying yourself off with some moss, which surprisingly worked well, you dressed quickly, making sure you looked presentable before you were going to walk back out. And when you finally stepped out from behind the boulder Bunny was leaning against it waiting for you, far enough that he might not have been able to see you, but close enough that it made you pinken. You walked past him and he followed beside you.

* * *

You had decided to take the road through a wide, walk way, with walls made from hills on either side, the path slightly inclining. There was utter silence between the two of you. All that you could think about was how you were only a few feet away from him when you were naked.

"You know" Bunny started but you cut him off.

"Don't even say a word." You threatened back, returning his gaze with a glare.

"I was just going to say" he continued half smiling "I didn't see anything" his eyes trained on yours which softened. His green orbs then glanced down to your stomach and lingered for a moment before he looked back in front of him.

You wondered for a while what that was about but then became much too hungry to dwell on things like that. It was strange you were usually never hungry, but thinking about it, you probably haven't eaten in four days! When your stomach gave a loud growl your suspicions were confirmed.

Bunny looked at you, an eyebrow raised "hungry, aren't ya sheila?" You couldn't even talk, the wave of hunger was too much, so you just nodded. Strange, it seems like this little incident actually turned out alright, you might even be closer because of it.


	7. Chapter 7

7

* * *

Bunny had offered you some fruit from an orchard at the back of the warren and after that scurried off to do something. You decided to wander some more and eventually came to a little clearing, the dirt road branching off into six large tunnels, each with a different symbol above it. The way out. You've been itching to get back to the surface and no one was going to let you out, Bunny obviously was going to go tell the other guardians that Pitch was able to get into the warren. After that you'll be under constant supervision. This might be your last chance at a taste of freedom until Pitch is dealt with. So you decided decided to take this opportunity.

Inside the tunnels the floor was dirt with grass growing as well, like much if the warren, and the walls were stone with moss and greenery growing over them and the curved ceiling. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and it got quite boring to just walk, so you decided to run along the walls, showing off your acrobatic skills to yourself. Soon enough you came to a door with engravings of elegant curves and circles. You tried to open it but once your hand touched door a frost spread across it. Crap.

"What's the rush? Got a hot date or something, that'd be new." A deep mischievous icy voice joked. You turned slowly and looked at your silver haired friend leaning against his staff. An interested yet bored look across his face.

"Uh...yeah, don't wanna be late so..." You joked along.

"Yeah you know how Cottontail hates waiting." You reddened as he smirked at you.

"W-what -pfft- as if. Grumpy, oversized rabbits really aren't my type." You tried to play it off cool.

"Mmmhmmm." Jack mused "and I suppose you're all red because?"

"Uh-"

"I guess what Bunny said was true after all." He cut you off.

What? What did Bunny say? You didn't realise you were speaking aloud until Jack's smirk grew across his smug little face.

"Don't worry, he didn't say he didn't like you." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't say I-" he cut you off again.

"You didn't have to" he gave you a friendly smile, like he wasn't just teasing you a second ago.

"It's that easy to tell?" You asked probably still pink.

"Easy enough for everyone else to, but Bunny is too blind to see it." He abandoned the smile and went back to his mischievous smirk. "Come on, or he'll be pissed at you"

You were going to reply when he ran off yelling "Catch me if you can!" And you ran off after him.

* * *

When you exited the caves there was a sight to see. Bunny had Jack by the collar of his sweatshirt, shaking him relentlessly and yelling at him about how he was supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure you were safe.

"Bunny!" you ran up to him, placing your hands on his arm, stretching far above you, since bunny was much taller than you and his outstretched arms reached even farther, so your arms were raised above your head. Immediately Bunny's face softened but his eyes were still glaring at Jack as he dropped him. Your arms dropped to your sides as well as you continued "its okay"

"Yeah Cottontail, your girlfriend's fine." Jack added while dusting himself off, which you slightly pinkened at.

"Wha-what was that? She's not my girlfriend, ya bloody dingbat." This slightly tinged your heart, but obviously he didn't like you back, yet.

Jack just put his hands up "okay, okay, what ever love bunny." He mused and Bunny scoffed in return as Jack smirked and winked at you before flying off.

Bunny's eyes flew to you, softening. "He's so" a frustrated sound rumbles from his throat "...are you okay?"

"Yeah...don't listen to him, he only teases you cause he cares." You give a small smirk as Bunny rolled his eyes, though the corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. But they soon curled back down.

"We've all decided that you are gonna need constant supervision, sheila." His eyes were serious and his eyebrows drawn as usual.

"So what if I wanted to bathe?" You questioned as a joke.

"Well, Tooth said she'd take those shifts" an eyebrow raised as he continued jokingly, a smirk growing across his face again, "but if you want me to follow you into the spring again-"

"No, no, I'm good with some girl time with Tooth." You quickly retorted when you caught wind of what he meant. But the idea definitely gave you something to fantasize about later.

* * *

**So I'm not really good at these author notes, that's why this is the first one and all, so bear with me. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy that so many people like my story and all and I wanted to also say that I would like it if you replied, it makes me really happy when you guys do that. Lastly I would like some feed back of what you want to know about Cupid or what you want them to do next, I'm just kinda writing this as I go and I'm running out of ideas. I just had a huge inspiration spurt since I've been watching Rise of the Guardians at least three times a day and this might be the last multiple chapter update. So thanks for reading and tell me if you want more of these little author notes. **


	8. Chapter 8

8

* * *

The rest of the day you spent with Bunny, the day was full of playful banter and showing off to each other. When night came, Bunny told you he'd have to go away tomorrow, and you'd go to Tooth's, she would be watching you since you said you wanted girl time with her and all. You layed down to sleep but when you realised that Bunny was going to watch you, it took a very long conversation until you finally settled down.

You woke with some weird feeling in your mouth. Your eyes met Tooth's but when you tried to speak it came out muffled in wrong sounding, unfinished syllables.

"Oh, sorry" Tooth cooned smiling as she removed her fingers from your mouth. "They're beautiful."

You chuckled at the minty feeling in your mouth and replied "you must tell everyone that."

"Well, its true." She giggled. Some little fairies surrounded her. "Ready to go? I've still got some teeth to pick up, you wanna come along?"

It wasn't like you could say no, so you answered "Yeah, where to?"

She gave a small smile "Raven Port."

Your face went blank. You hadn't been home since Jeffery and Annabell Wilmington of 1883. Maybe going back would be nice. You nodded and Tooth and the smaller fairies grabbed your arms and lifted you up and away. It was an amazing sight, seeing the ground so far below you, rushing away as you flew by. But soon enough, your feet touches the ground.

It looked very different, but pretty much the same. You realised you were in town square and in front of you, memories flashed by of your past life. Tooth flew off to go get the teeth and you followed jumping to the roofs and running after her and swung into a window to see Tooth smiling at the kid while grabbing the tooth replacing it with a quarter. She looked to you and you both moved quickly, collecting the teeth from the small town.

* * *

Once you collected them all you found yourself in the park, your eyes searched for it, the tree. Without thinking you moved to it, walking through the bushes to it. Your fingers tracing the carving.

"Sheila?" You jumped at the voice behind you.

"Bunny, what are you-" you turned to him, hand still on the curve of the carving.

"Scouting for places to hide eggs. More importantly what are you doing here?" He hurriedly said.

"Me and Tooth-" you started, but the look on Bunny's face told you that's not what he meant. You dropped your eyes, softening your whole composure. "This was where I used to live, and this." You stepped in front of the tree, aligning the curve with your back. Pulling your shirt up your stomach to reveal your heart scar over it, then moving aside and turning in a full circle, showing off the matching scar on your back and when you looked at him again you gave a small smile. "Is where I died."

You watched Bunny's brows furrow and the confusion build and collapse as he came to realisation of what you just said. "H-ho-" he began, but you weren't finished.

"I-I was murdered." You breathed a sad laugh "by the man I loved." You couldn't quite read Bunny's expression but you knew it had a touch of shock in it. "I became Cupid because, even now...I still love him, even though he didn't return the same love. Because my heart was one that couldn't hate but found forgiveness and love through every ounce of it."

Bunny was speechless, you could tell that he was shocked. Though he didn't show it on his face, he was still and his eyes had the same look as when you yourself was being carved into. Finally after many moments of silence he spoke with a low grumble "Why did you tell me this?"

"You asked" you reply was entirely what you thought but now maybe you had been hallucinating the look he gave you.

"No" he started sternly "I asked why you were here, not how you died. So why did you tell me?" He sounded, angry.

You looked deep within yourself to find this answer "I guess...hearing my explanation for why I still loved him, why I'm here, out loud made them seem to make more sense then the possibility that its all a lie when I say it in my head." Slowly explaining as you yourself was figuring this out as well.

Bunny had a hard look on his face as he motioned to the hole he just made. Well at least you got a bit of the freedom you wanted you decided as you jumped into the tunnel. As you slid down the green tunnel all you could think about is why Bunny would be mad at you for telling him your past.

* * *

You dreamed that night of old memories. You were dancing and laughing as the village square was lively, your friends all laughing along with you. Raven Port was a very poor and boring village but on nights like this, when there were festivals you fell in love with it all over again. The night sky was a beautiful milky purple, millions of stars to light up the night, it was the perfect setting for the perfect night.

You were beginning to worry though, you hadn't seen your bo at all that night, usually he would have come out and dance and laughed with you. But you continued to twirl around in your plain white, cream dress. All of your friends laughed and joked about the leather pants you wore underneath, you simply told them that you were a modest woman, unlike them. Then they joked about why a beautiful man like John would want to marry a "unsightly", orange haired, green eyed beast of a woman like you. There was more laughter as you began to return their jokes.

It was at least another hour of dancing when you spotted him, John, your lover, the man you knew you would marry and have a beautiful life with. He was skulking in the bushes buy an old birch tree that you both used to climb when you were little. Concerned you ran to him and when you got to him you were asking whether he was okay or not and he turned, grabbing you and slamming your body against the tree, you could tell that you would have a couple of bruises tomorrow. You didn't mind though, sure he had hurt you physically before as well, but those wounds healed, as would these.

"My little Val" he breathed, you could smell the alcohol thick on him and in his breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere" the last word was a hum against your neck where he was deeply inhaling your sent.

"I've been looking for you too" you said trying to keep your voice from shaking. There was a wet warm feeling on your neck.

"Hmm" he simply hummed as he continued to lick and kiss your neck. There was a tearing noise as you looked down at yourself, your entire skirt had been ripped off at uneven angles, your pants the only thing keeping the chill off of your legs now. "Wha- really again?" He chided as he noticed your pants. The real reason you wore them was so that you would have extra time to talk him out of doing anything when he got like this.

"Yeah, so maybe we shoul-" was all you got out before he cut you off.

"I know how to deal with this." He mused as he took a knife from his pocket and cut your right pant leg off into a short.

"Stop!" you demanded struggling against his strength. he then ripped both of the sleeves off of your dress as he kisses down to your collarbone.

"No" he simply protested, pulling the shirt of your no longer dress up, letting his hands wander around your pale skin, creeping upward towards your breasts.

"Stop, John!" You tried once more, but when he wouldn't you took a knee and brought it up sharply to his groan.

"Fuck!" He yelped as he began to sink to the ground. Then there was a plunging feeling that pushed all of the air from your lungs.

You didn't need to look down you already knew, the knife was hidden inside of you, above your belly button. John was beginning to pick himself up. "Great" he said sarcastically "now you're going to die" you let out a gasping sound as he dragged the knife down in a curved shape. You let your lungs fill with oxygen when removed the knife below your stomach. And again let it all out as he plunged it in again, pulling it down in a mirroring motion while saying "all because you wouldn't let me fuck you." pulling the knife out again and walking off saying more but you couldn't make out, all you could hear was the faint beating of your heart as it loosed the blood that it desperately needed.

"John" you gasped, you weren't mad at him. You still loved him, you kept telling yourself that it was your fault, you kneed him and while he was losing his balance, he punctured you. You watched as the red ran down the grooves of the bark as you thought of each of the people you loved in your last dying moments, the last person you thought of as you cast your gaze toward the moon, was John. And then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, my computer sorta broke, but i got a new one so yeah. Oh and did you guys like her little back story? Review and tell me what you think, i also need some suggestions of what to do next...so tell me what you think! P.S. Thank you everyone for reading, we have now broken 1,000 readers and im freaking out! Thanks so much for all of your support, love you all. 3**


End file.
